


A Grey and a Wilson

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 16, spoilers for season 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: It's three months after Alex left and Jo is nursing her broken heart with the help of Meredith. As the two girls reflect on their emotions and bond, will they realize their feelings for each other and act on them? Or will they stay silent in fear of more heartbreak?
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	A Grey and a Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfic and I really wasn't expecting to write this. I was just catching up on this season and have gone back to watch season 9 again and for some reason started to ship Meredith and Jo! I think they'd be really cute together, even though I love Alex. Anyways, I know this ship is very small and not many will read this, but I felt like writing and sharing it with those that need content. Thank you and please comment!:)

Jo had seen it coming, had felt it in her bones that Alex wasn’t coming back. She had prepared herself over the weeks for that conversation, but when it finally came, in the form of a letter, it had definitely broken something inside of her. Jo felt broken once again in her life. She had felt broken with each new foster home, with each sibling left behind. She had felt broken each time Paul hit her or insulted her. And now, she felt broken when she had read Alex’s letter saying he was leaving her. 

Three months later, it still seemed unbelievable. Jo had slowly been mending her broken spirit throughout these past months, being with friends, bonding with Link and Schmitt and, surprisingly, Meredith. If Jo really thought about it, her and Meredith’s new bond made the most sense. Even though Jo had been Alex’s wife, Meredith had been his best friend. Alex had left both of them. Jo wasn’t the only one that had felt that broken heart, although her’s was probably the worst. 

So, yes, Meredith and Jo had struck up a strangely strong bond that led to bar hangouts, on-call room cries, and lots of hugs and smiles. 

One particular Thursday, Jo found herself pulling her second double shift in a week at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She had already been on her shift for 40 hours and she felt like shit at the moment. Jo knew there were bags under her eyes, which were close to closing with each small break she had, and her smile had been slow to form for the past hour. She was currently reading her patient’s chart at the counter on the second floor, the numbers and words blurring together in her tired state, when she felt a hand touch her back.

Turning her head, the brunette found Meredith standing behind her, a concerned look in her clear blue eyes. Meredith’s hair was down by her shoulders and looked so, so soft. Jo just wanted to reach out and touch the soft waves and-

_ Ok,  _ Jo thought _ , I’m too tired for this. _

“Hey, Jo, you ok? How long have you been on your shift?” Meredith’s voice was full of emotion and Jo’s heart wanted to melt. Ok, yes, sue her, Jo had feelings for Meredith Grey. But really who didn’t? It had started way back before Jo’s whole depressive state about her mother. If Jo really thought about it, it probably went back to their time together creating the mini livers. During that experiment, they had spent more than half their time waiting or theorizing or staying up late and talking with each other about anything and everything under the sun. Jo had really never expected during that time to form a sort of friendship with Meredith, let alone what they had now.

Jo had ignored the fast palpitations of her heart whenever the blonde woman entered the room. Had ignored the sweaty palms and nervous stomach each time she saw Meredith. It hadn’t really been until she went through her depression that she had time to face her feelings, which only added to her inner turmoil. During those months, every time she looked at Alex she just felt guilt. Guilt over her betrayal and her feelings for his best friend.

And now Meredith was looking at her with that look in her eye and a smile on her pink lips and Jo was too tired to care that she was letting her thoughts drift to how soft Meredith’s skin looked at the moment.

“I’ve, ummm…” Jo tried to think of an answer through her cloudy brain. “I’ve been working for 40 hours. Signed up for a 48 hour shift.” Thinking back, Jo wasn’t really sure why she had signed up for this shift. The only times people signed up for 48 hours was when they had an unstable patient or a crisis was happening. Was there a crisis? Well, there was inside Jo’s mind.

Meredith frowned at Jo’s answer and Jo felt heartbroken at being the cause of it. “Jo, you can’t do two 48 shifts in one week! You just did one on Monday.” Meredith was shaking her head and Jo tried not to focus too much on the woman’s hand rubbing up and down her back. Jo could’ve sworn Meredith’s hand went a little too low on that last rub, but she was too tired to trust her senses. “You need to go rest. Now!”

Startled at Meredith’s demanding voice and gaining memories from her interning days under the surgeon, Jo just nodded and offered Meredith a smile before walking off in search of an on-call room to crash out in. She couldn’t wait to just fall on one of the beds and sleep until her next shift started the following night. 

However, it seemed like fate had it out for her since as soon as she had an on-call room in sight, Schmitt and Helm were suddenly right next to her, a grin on Schmitt’s face and a scowl on Helm’s.

“Good job, Jo. Didn’t think you guys would ever seal the deal.” Schmitt practically squealed, his excitement radiating off of him in waves.

Helm just shook her head. “I can’t believe you stole my woman, Jo.” Helm’s tone was teasing, if not a little sad. However, Jo was way too tired to comprehend what the two interns could possibly be talking about.

“What are you two talking about? What woman?” Jo’s brain was definitely very foggy. She set a quick reminder to herself to never pull two 48 hour shifts in the same week again unless she wanted to lose her mind. Really, what had Jo been thinking?

“Meredith!” Schmitt and Helm said at the same time. Helm glared at Schmitt for stealing her line and continued talking for the both of them. “Don’t think we didn’t see that little interaction, Jo. You two were practically undressing each other with your eyes! And Meredith’s hand? Way too low to be friendly.”

Jo’s brain felt like it was full of cotton and all she could comprehend from the conversation was that Jo had been right in thinking Meredith’s hand had dipped a little too low. Well, Jo wasn’t complaining about it, really. 

“I knew you could do it, Jo! All us interns have been placing bets on when you two would finally get together. You really have been dancing around your feelings for too long.” The three of them were now standing right outside the on-call room, Jo trying to wrap her head around all the words being thrown at her. Schmitt was just looking at her expectantly from behind his glasses. “So, who made the first move? I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me, I mean we’re living together!”

Jo stuttered as she began speaking. “E-excuse me, what are you two talking about? Meredith and I-”

“Are together.” Helm answered, her voice sounding just a bit disappointed and her face looking even worse as a frown marred her lips.

Jo couldn’t stop herself from laughing, the exhaustion probably getting to her brain. Did they really think-as if Meredith would ever date someone like Jo! A girl! A broken girl, for that matter. “Meredith and I aren’t together. We’re just friends.”  _ But I wish we were more. _

Despite her words, Schmitt and Helm looked unconvinced. “Yeah, sure.” Schmitt teased. “We won’t tell, don’t worry. You two stare at each other way too much to just be friends.”

Jo shook her head, but she didn’t have the energy to argue with the two of them any longer. She just wanted to pass out in the very uncomfortable on-call room bed and not wake up until her brain actually worked. “Whatever. I need to sleep.” Jo waved them off and quickly entered the on-call room, shutting the door before anyone could follow her in. She sighed as she felt the silence and peacefulness of the empty on-call room and collapsed into the first bed, ready for sleep to come.

But sleep didn’t come.

Instead, Schmitt and Helm’s confusing words invaded Jo’s mind and kept her up, her mind reeling with what their words could possibly mean. It made sense if they only thought that Jo had feelings for the beautiful surgeon, I mean, Jo was practically in love with her by now. But Meredith couldn’t possibly like Jo back. Right? There was no way Meredith could ever feel that way about a person as broken and messed up as Jo Wilson.

  
  
  


Meredith had just finished her shift at the hospital when she went in search for Jo, who had been looking exhausted earlier that day. Meredith couldn’t help but think that even with her bags and tired expression, Jo was still beautiful. Her hazel eyes were so soft and dark hair up in a bun that Meredith couldn’t help but think adorable. Meredith loved everything about the girl, from her round cheeks to her big smile to her little freckle next to her mouth. Everything about her had mesmerized Meredith from the moment she met her, though it had taken her years to actually figure out why that was.

As soon as Alex had left and Jo and Meredith had had that first post-Alex conversation together, it had hit her. She was in love with Jo Wilson. Sweet, tough, brave, super smart Jo Wilson. Meredith found Jo incredibly intelligent and happy and dependable and a survivor. She was everything Meredith needed and wanted, plus her looks were killer. So yeah, Meredith was in love with her.

And, honestly, Meredith didn’t even blink at her feelings towards a  _ female.  _ Many people thought she was the poster child for white, heterosexual woman, but Meredith knew these feelings weren’t exactly new. They had come up in seventh grade, with her friend Amy. Then a couple girls in college, and even Addison fucking Montgomery. That had been a particularly hard crush to get over, with Derek and all, but now she was here. A widow who was into her best friend’s wife. Ex-wife? Meredith wasn’t completely sure, but they didn’t call her dark and twisty for nothing.

Once she found the on-call room she had seen Jo slip into after talking with Schmitt and Helm, Meredith walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She glimpsed the lump that was Jo (the girl’s silky dark hair gave away her identity) and laid down on the bed right next to the attending. However, when she turned her face to look right at Jo’s, she found clouded, red-tinted hazel eyes staring at her. Eyes that looked like they hadn’t gotten one second of sleep.

“Hi.” Was all Jo said as Meredith stared deeply at the girl, concern growing in her body. Jo had cried a lot and had seemed completely broken when Alex first left, but Meredith had watched the girl piece herself back together slowly. She had been there to help her as she raised her spirit again. Meredith thought Jo had been feeling fine recently but maybe she just hadn’t noticed the brunette’s pain.

“Hi. What’s wrong with you?” Meredith didn’t mean for the words to come out so bluntly but, well, it was Meredith. She didn’t deal with sugar coated words and softness. Another thing Meredith appreciated about Jo was that she understood this part of Meredith and even copied it in her own behavior. Jo was another person who had just as twisted a mind as Meredith’s, though.

Jo didn’t say anything as she stared at her with an emotion she couldn’t distinguish, but it made Meredith catch her breath. As they laid there next to each other, Jo’s eyes becoming watery, Meredith couldn’t help the way her heart swelled and she just wanted to wrap her arms around the doctor. When a tear finally slipped from the girl’s hazel eyes, Meredith moved even closer to her and raised her hand to the girl’s cheek, her finger tracing the pattern of the tear and wiping it away. This action only seemed to make Jo more emotional as the girl began to sob.

“Hey, hey, tell me what’s wrong, Jo. Is it Alex?” Meredith waited until she saw the slow shake of Jo’s head. The woman’s eyes seemed even brighter with the wet tears flowing from them.

“It’s someone else.” Jo pushed Meredith’s hand away but immediately hated the loss of warmth that had enveloped her cheek before. She sniffled and looked into Meredith’s blue eyes, finding their clear color so comforting and warm. “I’ve been in love with someone else for months, years maybe. Even before-”

Jo’s words choked off at that but Meredith knew what she was trying to say.  _ Even before Alex left.  _ Meredith couldn’t help how her heart tightened at the idea of Jo loving anyone else but her. Even though Jo had pushed her hand away before, Meredith’s hand drifted to the woman’s, entwining their fingers in a sign of comfort. Meredith knew Jo wasn’t big on touch at times, had full on panic attacks when someone even seemed a little aggressive or close to her. But, Meredith noticed, the hazel-eyed woman never seemed to shy away from Meredith’s soft touches. 

Jo sniffled again and continued talking, but her voice was softer. “I’ve been in love with someone for a long time and I didn’t realize it until after I went to see my mom. I was just laying in my bed one day and then it hit me. And I-I felt so guilty when I looked at Alex and at this person, but I couldn’t stop looking at this person. They’re just so beautiful.”

_ Beautiful?  _ Meredith thought,  _ Is Jo in love with a woman?  _ Meredith’s hand tightened on Jo’s as a sign for her to continue, trying to extinguish the hopeful feeling in her chest before she received an even bigger heartbreak. Jo could never love someone like Meredith.

“I’m in love with this woman,” Jo spoke, making Meredith’s breath hitch. “And I don’t know what to do. I’m broken. She doesn’t deserve that. She is amazing, brilliant, intelligent, and a legend and she deserves a lot more than a broken, abused woman that pushed her best friend away. And she probably doesn’t even like women. Does she?”

Meredith’s heart was beating faster than ever now, her brain taking in Jo’s words. She couldn’t be-Jo couldn’t actually like Meredith back could she? Could she love Meredith? The surgeon was scared to find the answer. Did she read Jo’s words wrong? But the way Jo was gazing at Meredith in that moment only cemented the idea that Jo  _ had _ been talking about her.

“Jo…” Meredith whispered as she moved her hand to Jo’s face. Jo leant into the soft touch against her cheek subconsciously and Meredith smiled at the girl. “You are not broken. I was abandoned as a child, too. My mom died. My dad died. My step mom. My sister, Lexie. My husband, Derek. Even I’ve died. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve just wanted to end it all or I felt like I couldn’t go on. If you’re broken, then I’m broken, too.”

More tears leaked from Jo’s eyes and before the girl could let out another sob, Meredith surged forward. She quickly closed the space between them, her lips melding onto Jo’s soft ones. At first, the kiss was tentative, new, but then Jo started kissing Meredith back fervently. Meredith felt Jo’s soft lips, soft skin, and tasted something distinctly  _ Jo.  _

Meredith’s hands landed on Jo’s hips as their bodies crashed against each other, in a battle of heat and passion. Meredith could feel tears still slipping down Jo’s cheeks and wiped them away with her fingers as she traced circles on her skin. The blonde was consumed by Jo, just wanted her whole world to revolve around this beautiful, crying woman with the strongest heart she’d ever known.

After a minute, they broke apart, needing to catch their breath. Their foreheads rested against each others as they breathed deeply, their bodies just inches away. Meredith couldn’t help but lean towards Jo’s warmth.

“Mer...I love you.” Jo whispered, but her voice was strong, passionate, full of emotion. Meredith’s heart swelled and her smile was too big to control at the woman’s words.

“I love you, too. But, Jo?”

Jo raised an eyebrow at Meredith in question.

“You haven’t slept at all in 48 hours. You need sleep. We can talk after, ok?”

Jo chuckled at Meredith’s words but complied, lowering her body so that she was pressed against Meredith as they lay on the small on-call bed. Meredith ran a hand through Jo’s dark hair lazily and the Jo almost purred at the soft action that was leading her into a deep sleep. Her head was nestled right under Meredith’s chin, arm thrown around the surgeon’s waist. Meredith smiled at the contact and continued smiling long after she heard Jo’s breath even out and her body become even softer in Meredith’s arms. In that moment, she wasn’t a widow, or a surgeon, or a broken girl. She was just Meredith Grey, a woman in love and truly happy for the first time in months.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and were happy to find some content for this small ship:) Please leave kudos or comments, they really motivate me to write more and I always love reading them. Thank you!


End file.
